I Promise
by JarethxXxSarah
Summary: Deidara goes to visit the grave of his best friend and finds a preminition of him. For the frst time in a long time Deidara feels like he can breathe again!   Hope you like it :  I wrote this about four or five years ago and found it the other day


_**QUICK NOTE: I just wanted to thank you for reading this and hope you enjoy it! I wrote this when I was like 11 and found it just the other day! So it isn't quality work but I still like it! SasoDei Rocks :D Thanks guys! Enjoy ((P.S. I own nothing))**_

_You always said that art was ever lasting_

_. . ._

_Eternal beauty_

_. . ._

_Then why Danna_

_. . ._

Why did you leave me?

Rain pounded hard on the ground as Deidara forged his way threw the gloomy weather. It was days like these that made him feel more alone then ever.

_You promised Danna_

_. . ._

_Promised that you'd always be there_

_. . ._

_Was I a fool to believe? Or were you mislead?_

_. . ._

Carrying flowers in one hand and origami that Konan had made in the other, Deidara made his way to the grave of his closest friend and his dearly missed master.

He removed the rock that sheltered the tiny make shift grave and slide inside the cave in which his masters body had been placed.

He set the flowers in front of Sasori and placed the origami around him.

He sat down on a rock by where the body of Sasori lay wrapped in bandages.

_This is the only time I feel happy Sasori_

_. . ._

_It sounds crazy but being by you makes me feel like myself again_

_. . ._

_Why did you have to die Danna?_

_. . ._

_I miss you so much_

_. . ._

Deidara felt like he was about to cry.

He missed Sasori so much and whenever he thought about him it seemed like some one had stabbed him through the heart.

"I'm not going to cry in his presence damn it" Deidara said whipping his eyes with the back of his sleeve and talking a deep breath. "He would have thought of it as weakness" He finished half smiling to himself

"Deidara . . . Do you really think I'm that cold?" A voice said on the other side of the cave.

Deidara froze.

He knew the voice.

It was the one that was in his dreams every night

The one he dreamed of hearing more then any other sound in the world

Slowly he turned.

There he was

Red hair

Amber, and unfeeling eyes staring into his

And a small smile that made Deidara's heart skip a beat.

Everything about him was perfect.

But this Sasori was different. He was paler and almost transparent in appearance . . . Like spirits were described.

"S-s-s-sasori?" Deidara said feeling like he was about to cry again.

Emotions crashed threw him like crazy and he didn't know what to think.

Slowly the figure made its way to Deidara and sat down next to him.

"Deidara . . ." Sasori said slowly

Deidara sat and admired the spirit like figure for a few minutes in silence before throwing his arms around it and sobbing.

"I miss you so much Sasori!" Deidara chocked out threw his tears streaming down the sides of his face.

He buried his face in the figures chest and quietly continued to sob.

Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidara and stroked his head soothingly.

"I miss you to Brat . . ." He said fighting back tears of his own.

". . .You don't even know the half of it" He finished his sentence continuing to stroke Deidara's head and then nuzzled his own face against the top of Deidara's.

Deidara mumbled against Sasori's chest.

"Sasori? Are you going to leave me?" He asked suddenly clutching tight to Sasori's figure

Sasori chuckled slightly and pulled Deidara's face up to look at his.

"Deidara . . . If I had to leave you again I don't know what I would do" He held his head firmly in between his two hands. Gently he pressed his lips against Deidara's.

Deidara closed his eyes and smiled into the kiss. His heart was pounding fast and the world seemed to spin.

Sasori pulled away and looked him in the eye.

"I don't want to go to heaven or hell, Deidara. I want to stay here so that you can visit me. So I can see you . . . because I'm to impatient to wait for you in an after life"

Deidara laughed.

"That was always your worst quality. Impatience"

Sasori laughed to.

"I guess your right about that . . ."

Deidara yawned and looked back up at Sasori.

"Danna?"

Sasori looked back down at him

"Yeah Deidara?"

"This may piss you off . . . But I am so tired! Can I make you wait to finish this conversation tomorrow?"

Sasori rolled his eyes and looked back down at his friend.

"You really are good at annoying people but I love you anyways."

He pulled Deidara into his lap and kissed his forehead.

"Promise you'll be here when I wake up." Deidara said sleepily into Sasori's chest

"I promise Deidara" He said holding him close to his own body.

Deidara closed his eyes content and fell asleep.

Sasori kissed Deidara's head one more time and said once more almost to reassure himself.

"I promise . . ."


End file.
